Serenity in Russia
by reader1718
Summary: This is a crossover between the Anastasia movie and Sailor Moon, in which the main heroes of the movie portray Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. There are other details that have also been changed. I wrote this several years ago, so feel free to flame.


Serenity in Russia: a _Sailor Moon_ themed _Anastasia_ story

By Andrea Young

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sailor Moon_ or anything related to it! So if I change things, GET OVER IT! IT'S A FANFICTION, NOT AN ACTUAL NAOKO TAKEUCHI _SAILOR MOON_ STORY! Thank you.

"Spellman! Dimitri Spellman, where are you!" came the shouts of the servant called Sergei. Dimitri groaned as he answered, "I'm coming. Hold your horses!" Sergei finally stopped shouting when Dimitri entered the room. He listened as Sergei rattled off the list of chores to do that day, wishing for once that he could do something to get Sergei and the other boys that bothered him back. Then he heard cries of "Artemis! Artemis! Where are you!" It was his friend Mina. She was looking for her cat who had run away a little bit ago. His other friends Amy, Raye, Lita, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Wendy, and Luna were helping her look. He then saw the princess Anastasia there also apparently looking for something as well. "He couldn't have gone fa…aah!" Dimitri cried out suddenly. His forehead had just started burning with a searing heat. He then saw that symbols had appeared on the foreheads of all his friends, the princess, and (unbeknownst to him) his too! The symbols seemed to be pulling them toward the old fortuneteller's place, so they followed them, hoping that perhaps they might find Artemis (and the cat Anastasia was searching for, Luna). They got to the fortuneteller's place, and Luna and Artemis were there (as were the twins Wendy and Luna, who had disappeared to meet them there as they were in on the whole thing). "Oh good, you're all here," Luna said as they all came in. "We have something important to tell you."

SOME TIME LATER…

"We're what?" Dimitri cried out. "Mages, witches, and Jedi, but most importantly Sailor Scouts. Each of you is a soldier from a certain planet. Our duty right now is to fight the enemy and find the Moon princess, the prince of Earth, and the Silver Imperium Crystal and protect them. We think that once the Crystal is released, then the Moon princess will be released," Luna responded. "Do we have any idea where it is, or where the prince and/or princess are?" Dimitri asked. "The princess and the prince may very well be among us, and are just not aware of who they are," Luna replied. "I sense that you don't believe me. Very well, I have a present for each of you." Luna sprang into the air and did a flip. When she landed, two items appeared in each person's hand. Anastasia got a gold brooch with jewels around the edges and a crescent moon on it. Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina along with Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru each got a pen with a symbol on it. Dimitri got a pin with the Earth's symbol on it with a golden crystal inside. The twins had theirs already. Dimitri and Anastasia put theirs on without even thinking about it or asking questions. "At some point the items will tell you to do something. Do what they tell you." "Why?" asked Dimitri. "Please, just trust me on this," Luna answered. For a moment everything and everyone was silent. Then, suddenly, Anastasia yelled out, "MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!" Rainbow lights immediately started to swirl around her, and her outfit transformed. A tight sailor-styled bodysuit appeared on her, while long white gloves appeared on her arms. Her feet morphed into sparkling red boots, but the transformation was completed when jewels appeared in her hair and a tiara appeared on her forehead. After that came MARS POWER MAKE UP! MERCURY POWER MAKE UP! VENUS POWER MAKE UP! JUPITER Power make up! Uranus planet power make up! Neptune planet power make up! Pluto planet power make up! Saturn planet power make up and Earth crystal power make up! 1 "Luna what is this!" Anastasia cried out after they had all transformed. "Relax. You simply morphed into your Sailor Scout forms," Luna explained. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, and Tuxedo Mask…Sailor Soldiers of the solar system." "And we're Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon!" declared Wendy. 2 "The other item in your hand is a special pen that you can use to transform into any disguise you want, but it's only for Sailor business," Luna told them, also mentioning that they were telepathic3.

Some time later during one particular fight Dimitri was struck unconscious by the enemy. Sailor Moon started to cry because she was afraid she would lose him especially since they were the parents of Mini Moon and Chibi Moon in the future (as they had found out when the twins had taken them to the future). Her tear started to glow and suddenly the rainbow crystals that they and the Negaverse had joined with the tear, and lo and behold it turned into the Imperium Silver Crystal! The Crystal eventually joined with the Moon Wand, and revealed that Anastasia/Sailor Moon was Princess Serenity, and that Dimitri/Tuxedo Mask was Prince Endymion! The princess and her prince had finally been found, and Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi gained new transformations!

THE NIGHT OF THE ROMANOVS' THREE HUNDREDTH ANNIVERSERY BALL…

"Dimitri, I've been having a bad feeling about our ball tonight," Anastasia said one day. "Now that you mention it, so have I," he affirmed. All the other Scouts had been feeling it too. They finally all agreed to infiltrate the ball using their disguise pens, and be ready for whatever happened that night. So about five minutes before the ball was due to start, they all found a secluded place and shouted "MOON POWER! MORPH INTO A PRINCE/PRINCESS!" clouds of pink and orange smoke burst from the pens and when it cleared the group had been transformed into several princesses and a prince. They got into the ball easily, and once there stationed themselves around the room to keep an eye out for danger, and tried to blend in and look busy. Soon enough their hunches and their patience were rewarded. They felt the danger almost upon them! The Scouts all signaled each other. The time to transform was now or never. Anastasia apologized to her mother for keeping secret what she was about to reveal, and then shouted, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Her transformation lights washed over her, and soon she stood there as Sailor Moon, and felt stronger than ever! Her mother gasped, but didn't have time to say anything, for at once the Inner Senshi shouted MARS STAR POWER MAKE UP! MERCURY STAR POWER MAKE UP! VENUS STAR POWER MAKE UP! and JUPITER STAR POWER MAKE UP! followed by the Outer Senshi and Tuxedo Mask. When they had all transformed, they went to protect the tsar as the enemy, Rasputin, came to curse the family. They confronted him and every Senshi tried with one attack after another. Finally, Anastasia and Dimitri joined hands and combined their power, which formed a scepter between their fingers. Anastasia used this scepter to attack Rasputin by yelling, "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" and aiming the scepter at Rasputin. That didn't work either so they morphed into the prince and princess. They then attacked him with all their power. He didn't die, but he did disappear, and unfortunately like most villains had the habit of returning when not wanted. The Scouts finally unmorphed and explained everything to Anastasia's parents and sisters. They were shocked to find out that Anastasia was so powerful! Finally, all the Scouts and everyone else went to bed, as they were very tired, and the shaken ball guests had already left. At one point during the night, however, all the Scouts sensed Rasputin's curse being fulfilled. They rushed to awaken the royal family and the servants and get them out of there. Dimitri helped Anastasia and her grandmother escape through a secret passage, shut it, and when one of the soldiers asked, "Where are they boy?" Dimitri replied, "They're not here." The soldier knocked him to the ground and went off to search the rest of the palace while Anastasia and her grandma, Marie, escaped. Marie and Anastasia finally reached the train that was leaving for Paris. Marie was pulled on board, and Anastasia held onto her grandmother's hand. Eventually, however, she tripped and fell to the ground, hitting her head. "Anastasia!" cried Marie as the train pulled away. Dimitri also saw this happening, and he cried out the same words as he struggled to get to her. A young aristocrat of about twenty named Vladimir who had found him was vainly trying to hold him back. 4Finally, Dimitri went with Vlad crying the whole way.

TEN YEARS LATER…

It had been ten years since that fateful day. Dimitri was now a handsome young man of twenty, and Vlad was nearly thirty. Dimitri still remembered Anastasia and hoped she was all right. (Meanwhile Anastasia was safe somewhere thank heavens!) He and Vlad had just come up with a plan to get the ten million rubles offered for Anastasia's safe return. All they needed was a girl to play the part of Anastasia. They eventually found one. Her name was Anya, and she didn't remember her past, but looked remarkably like Anastasia, so they decided to take her to Paris with them.5 They got on the train, and right away Anya and Dimitri started bickering. Dimitri was tempted to turn her into something, but resisted. Eventually though, when Rasputin showed up on the train he had to transform and fight. Sailor Moon appeared by his side eventually, which shocked him. After the fight was over, and he detransformed, Anya noticed a wound (from the battle) in his side. Dimitri tried to hide it, and eventually managed to heal it while Anya wasn't looking.

ON THE SHIP (THE _TASHA_)…

Once on board the ship, Dimitri bought Anya a dress (which unfortunately was much too large). When she put it on, and came out on deck in it, Dimitri's breath caught. She was beautiful! Vlad soon however roped Dimitri into dancing with Anya, which would turn out to be one of the biggest surprises of Dimitri (and Anya's) lives! Soon enough, Dimitri found himself not only enjoying the dance, but also falling in love with Anya at the same time! His heart started pounding, his stomach started fluttering, and all of a sudden he wanted to kiss her badly! He almost did kiss her, but then he lost his nerve and pulled back. He then went back to their cabin to clear his head. Later that night Rasputin invaded Anya's dreams and almost made her sleepwalk off the ship. She would have had Dimitri not saved her. When Anya threw her arms around Dimitri, he couldn't help putting his arms around her too. When they returned Dimitri settled Anya and then went to sleep himself, but Anya wasn't asleep yet, and unbeknownst to him sent him a mental kiss6, to which Dimitri automatically responded in his sleep. As the days on the ship went by, Dimitri started trying to hide his newfound feelings, but couldn't help accidentally acknowledging them sometimes. He would accidentally clasp Anya's hand without even thinking about it, or stare at her and look away with an embarrassed smile and a blush when she looked up. each day it was torture to be around her without confessing his love, but he knew he just wasn't ready.

PARIS…

Finally, they arrived in Paris. They weren't able to go see the Empress Marie, but her first cousin, Sophie, mentioned that she and the Empress liked the Russian Ballet, so, after Dimitri, Anya, and Vlad went shopping with Sophie, they all went to the Ballet, and Dimitri took Anya to see Marie at intermission. Unfortunately Marie didn't believe him, and had him thrown out of the box. Anya had heard it all, and stormed out, slapping Dimitri in the face, and refusing to listen to a word he had to say. Dimitri's heart was crushed, and he thought he had no chance with Anya now. He had realized she was Anastasia when she'd answered one of Sophie's questions concerning her escape from the palace so long ago. She'd mentioned a boy who'd opened a secret passage in the wall, and Dimitri knew that not only had he been the boy, but he also knew that the only way she could've known about it…WAS IF SHE WAS THERE! He made up his mind to go back to St. Petersburg, because he thought Anya couldn't possibly love him. So that night he packed up and headed out after saying goodbye to Vlad and Pooka as well as (unintentionally) Anastasia.

SOME TIME LATER…

Dimitri was at the train station about to buy a ticket to St. Petersburg, when he heard a Sailor Moon's voice in his head calling "ENDYMIONNN!" He decided to go back and help her defeat Rasputin once and for all.

MEANWHILE IN THE PALACE GARDEN…

Sailor Moon and the other Scouts were fighting their hardest, but were having no luck. Anastasia deeply regretted what she had said to Dimitri because she'd found out recently from her grandma that Dimitri had refused to take the money. She'd then heard Pooka barking and had followed him to the garden. She had transformed upon sensing danger nearby, and was now along with the other Scouts (except Tuxedo Mask) in a battle for their lives.

BEHIND A BUSH IN THE GARDEN…

Dimitri found a bush in the garden and shouted his transformation phrase loud enough for Sailor Moon to hear so she would know he was there. He then joined the fight. The scouts tried one attack after another, but it was only when Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon combined their power that Rasputin finally disappeared. Before he disappeared though, he managed to knock Tuxedo Mask unconscious. Sailor Moon decided to remove his mask, as she wanted to see who it was that was constantly saving her life. When the mask was finally removed, she gasped. It was Dimitri! She was afraid he was dead, and started to cry. She turned around so she wouldn't have to see his "dead" body. Suddenly, she heard a groan from behind her. Dimitri was waking up! Anastasia turned around and accidentally slapped him in the face! "Oww!" he cried. She embraced him and called him by his real name on impulse. he asked how she knew, and discovered she had removed his mask. He finally confessed his love to her. She was about to tell him the truth, when Pooka appeared with her crown in his jaws. She realized she had to choose between the man she loved and her crown. She finally used her power to send the crown back. Dimitri was stunned. "The truth is…I love you. I love you so much Dimitri!" She finally kissed him! He just hung on, and when it was all over he gasped for breath. Then he made the brave move and kissed her back. That's about all they did for ten minutes. Finally, though, he asked her to marry him. She immediately said yes. So the next day, they went to the Moon together and were married in a small chapel there. Finally, Anastasia and Dimitri were alone together. They spent their first night as a married couple on the Moon. The next day they found out they were going to have twins! They returned to Earth that day, and told Vlad and all their friends the good news. They spent the rest of that day crashing another Negaverse scheme, and then hiding from the Negaverse in Atlantis7 where they spent the rest of the day and the time till the twins were four. They then returned to the surface and proceeded to crash one Negaverse scheme after another (about one a year) for about four years. They then decided to go to a servants reunion.8 It turned out that the Negaverse had agents hiding among the servants, who somehow uncovered the Scouts' identities. The Senshi fled and all were forced to transform in front of Vlad despite Luna telling them to keep it a secret. They then proceeded to pound the Negaverse, but Dimitri was knocked unconscious, and when he fell, a mark showed up on his hand marking him as Neo King Endymion. Of course Vlad saw this. He then put Dimitri through something similar to the Spanish Inquisition about that subject. Dimitri finally admitted to being Neo King Endymion. Finally, though Dimitri and the rest of the Senshi returned to the Moon using crystals to focus their magic and open a door to the Moon Kingdom. Vlad, however, managed to follow them through the door, and so was witness to the beginning of the Negaverse's onslaught. Dimitri and the others transformed into their Super Sailor forms. Cries of "MOON CRISIS MAKE UP! MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP! MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP! VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP! JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP! URANUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP! NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP! PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP! SATURN CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP! EARTH CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!9 filled the air. The Senshi fought as hard as they could, but the Negaverse eventually sent Dimitri into a coma and wounded Anastasia! Dimitri's spirit could still walk around and talk to everyone. Vlad, who had originally thought that being a Sailor Scout would be fun, now thought differently upon seeing Dimitri, Anastasia and the other Senshi sacrifice themselves for everyone else. Dimitri sent his two daughters to the past, so that they could guide the Senshi's past selves to fulfil their destiny, and sent Vlad back to Earth.

1 The command Earth Crystal Power make up! is made up. I made it up for this story so that Dimitri would also have something to call out. There really was a golden crystal in the original manga, so I borrowed that idea. (The one in the anime served a different purpose.) All The transformations (excluding that one) are from the _Sailor Moon R_ season.

2 I used Mini Moon and Chibi Moon because we had twins. The daughter of Neo Queen Serenity was referred to in the American anime as Sailor Mini Moon, and in the Japanese anime and manga as Sailor Chibi Moon. I changed this because we had two daughters instead of one.

3 I made this detail up also because I thought it would be fun, and would make communication among the Scouts easier.

4 I am guessing on Vlad's age, and all age calculations from this point on will be based on this. Thank you.

5 Well, she remembered a LITTLE bit (just a few Sailor Scout things. Yes she has something to do with that.)

6 You can do this telepathically I hear.

7 I decided to have them hide in a place where no one could find them, and besides, Atlantis is one of my favorite places.

8 Don't ask me where I got this idea, because I don't even know.

9 All of these transformations (except for the before mentioned one of EARTH CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" are from the _Sailor Moon Super S_ Season.


End file.
